1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming methods for forming images on recording media such as recording paper using image forming apparatuses provided with an inkjet recording head are widely known. In such image forming methods, recording media are conveyed directly below a recording head and images are formed thereon.
In such image forming methods, an uneven distance between the surface of a head and a recording medium may result in deformation of a formed image. In the worst case, a recording head may come into contact with a recording medium, causing damage to the recording head or jamming of the recording medium. For this reason, the rectification of the form of a recording medium has hitherto been performed as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-232500.